MYCUN/Trivia
Cultural references *Fictional characters from other media/universes outside The Wacky Pack series in this film include: **''Hoodwinked!'' (Red Puckett, Granny Puckett, Wolf W. Wolf, and Twitchy) **''Despicable Me'' (Gru, the Minions, Lucy Wilde, Dr. Nefario, Margo, Agnes, and Edith) **''The Legend of Zelda'' (Toon Link) **''Ico'' (Ico and Yorda) **''Coraline'' (Coraline Jones) **''ParaNorman'' (Norman Babcock and Agatha "Aggie" Prenderghast) **''Dora the Explorer'' (Dora Marquez, Boots the Monkey, and Swiper the Fox) **''Caillou'' (Caillou) **''Johnny Test'' (Johnny Test) **''Barney & Friends'' (Barney the Purple Dinosaur) **''Peppa Pig'' (Peppa Pig) **''Mother Goose Club'' (Teddy Bear, Eep the Mouse, Baa Baa Sheep, Mary Quite Contrary, Jack B. Nimble, and Little Bo Peep) **''HooplaKidz'' (Annie, Ben, and Mango) **''iCarly'' (Carly Shay) **''The Simpsons'' (Homer Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Marge Simpson, and Maggie Simpson) **''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (Bloo) **Hatsune Miku **''Shrek'' (Shrek) **''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' (Mane 6) **''Geo Universal'' (Geo Guy, Geo Girl) **''Greeny Phatom'' (Dr. Beanson, Doctor, Little Guy, Little Guy 2, Little Girl, Gum) **''Bernard'' (Bernard Bear) **''Corpse Bride'' (Victor Van Dort, Victoria Everglot, Emily the Corpse Bride) **''Big Hero 6'' (Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Gogo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, and Aunt Cass "Cassie" Hamada) **''Jak and Daxter'' (Jak and Daxter) **''Rise of the Planet of the Apes'' and Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (Caesar, Koba, Blue Eyes, Maurice, Rocket, Luca, and other apes) **''Thomas & Friends'' (Thomas the Tank Engine, James, Percy, Gordon, Emily, Henry, Stanley, Toby, Lady, and Diesel 10) **''Frozen'' (Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven) **''Ratchet & Clank'' (Ratchet and Clank) *Dad Watchinson is a reference to the inactive Youtube account dadwatchinson. Trivia *This film is non-canon to The Wacky Pack franchise. *The final release poster of the film bears a striking resemblance to the poster of South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. *Both the Universal Pictures and 20th Century Fox logos appeared on the US version of the film, while the Fox logo replaced the Universal logo on international versions. However, the Fox logo didn't make an appearance in the teaser trailer of the film because it wasn't confirmed yet until January 18, 2015. On some international versions, both the Universal and Fox logos also appeared in Netherlands, Spain, and Italy. *The film was originally intended to be a fully CGI-animated film. However, the concept was scrapped and the fully CGI-animated concept wasn't used until the sequel, Legend of MYCUN. *Randy Thom, supervising sound designer and editor of Skywalker Sound, was hired by Gabriel Garcia, to supervise the sound design and edit the sound for the film. *The Wilhelm Scream sound effect is heard during the battle of Carrie Underwood and her minions against the MYCUNs. **The sound effect was done by Sheb Wooley. *Although the film was flash-animated, it also includes some CGI animated scenes for the real world, which was handled by CGI Entertainment and Blur Studio. **In addition to the CGI-animated real-world scenes, there's a scene where Gabriel's Imaginary World transformed from 2D to CGI after Wooden Underwood Enterprises was destroyed. *Carrie Underwood had a major role as the main antagonist of the film. **She was originally voiced by the real-life American singer of the same name. However, according to Gabriel Garcia, she was replaced by Wendie Malick to perform her voice acting as Carrie Underwood. But when Malick quit the film to do something else, she was replaced by Kristin Chenoweth to do the voice acting of Carrie Underwood. *Adam Katz, the creator of Inanimate Insanity, edited the film, while Taylor Grodin, the co-animator of Inanimate Insanity, is the executive producer of the film. However, Katz's main YouTube channel, AnimationEpic, had Inanimate Insanity videos. Fortunately, he was later hired by Gabriel Garcia, to do a lot of video editing for the film. *The name of the film is not called MinionsYesCarrieUnderwoodNo: The Movie due to the title being too long. *During early stages of development, Crash Bandicoot and Frankie Foster were originally considered as being characters in the film, but were decided against due to a lack of familiarity. *The Lorax and The Once-ler were planned to be in the film, but were cut due to time constraints. *Gree Guy was originally going to appear in the film as one of Carrie Underwood's henchmen, but he was cut for unknown reasons. *Evil Minions were originally set to appear, but they were cut and later appeared in Legend of MYCUN. *The characters from Free Birds and Escape from Planet Earth, a couple of films which Gabriel Garcia didn't care for, were rumored to star in this film as Carrie Underwood's henchmen, but however, this was false. *Steven Tyler, Randy Travis, and Tony Bennett were all supposed to appear in this film as three of Carrie Underwood's henchmen, but they were cut due to development problems. *There are some films that are similar to MYCUN: The Movie. These include: **''BIA: The Movie, a similar film that was based off this film, was released before this film. **A year before the film released, ''The Lego Movie, a similar film done by Animal Logic is shown. **The live-action film Smosh: The Movie, also a similar film was also released before this film. **Two years before the film released, Dick Figures: The Movie, a similar flash animated film was released. *On the first teaser poster for the film, the tagline reads, "A Feet of Weirdos." **This could be a joke. **A more likely explanation is because Red Puckett, Ico, one of Gru's Minions, and Toon Link were considered as "weirdos" on the poster because they were copyrighted fictional crossover characters, or maybe just copyrighted crossover characters. *All ape characters were created with a mixture of motion-capture and CGI key-frame animation. Goofs *One of the film's screenshots had Stuart holding the blueprint with a MYCUN hat to build MYCUN Village and MYCUN City that was actually animated in 2D instead of CGI because the CGI transformation scene in the movie is CGI-animated so that 2D picture won't appear in the final movie. Continuity *The film took place in December 2015, three years after the events of Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2, the sequel to Gabriel and the Wacky Pack. Category:MYCUN: The Movie Category:Trivia